1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a document binder; in particular, to a fixture unit which can disassemble the document binder from the plate body.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, documents are stored in document binders. Different file handling requires different filing method. A conventional binder includes a plate body. The plate body is generally made of composite or plastic board. The board includes two side plates and a bridging plate connected to the side plates between the side plates. The side plates may fold and unfold corresponding to the flipping of the bridging plate. An inner surface of the side plate has a fixture unit arranged adjacent to the bridging plate. The fixture unit has a plurality of rings for punched documents to facilitate flipping.
Currently, fixture units with detachable designs are already on the market, making the fixture unit removable so that bound volumes of documents can be hanged in places such as file cabinets. Without the need of the plate body, space is saved. However, when the fixture unit is preferred to be separated or joined with the plate body, both pivotable ends need to be pushed in order to separate or join the fixture unit and the plate body, making the operations a considerable inconvenience.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.